The Legend of Hogwarts
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: This is a crossover, just to warn you. All characters are from Harry Potter, and most of the plot has been changed to fit. Thank you.
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Hogwarts: A Spell to the Past

Disclaimers:

I did not have any claim over Harry Potter and friends before 2003, nor will I have any after 2002 is over.

Nor did I have any claim over the gusto of the plot, which was the idea of the creators of the real game I changed the title from.

I DO give permission to my bishie to whoop the sorry little asses of the foolish flamers who do not be somewhat civil in their flaming. Meaning, yes, you can type 'I didn't like this or that' but no 'this f***ing SUCKS!!!!'

On to the story!

Prelude

Part 1

The Legend's Beginning

Aeons ago, the Goddesses of Power, Courage, and Wisdom descended to the realm called Gaea. It was a place full of chaos and disorder. So the three goddesses gave the Art, known as magick, to the land. Those who felt the earth were filled with the gift, and became wild mages.

Naryu, the eldest and Goddess of Wisdom, noticed that magick caused more damage, for those without the earth's love were jealous of the wild mages. She grew more and more worried until Faeroe, young Goddess of Courage, suggested they go to mortals to build a city where the wild mages could control the magick, and turn it into wizardry.

Din, Power's goddess, agreed. So they wandered an island to find these mortals. Faeroe was rescued by a man by the name of Godric Gyffindor. Din convinced a silver-haired man who could speak to snakes, and since he had no name, she called him Salzaar Slytherin. Naryu was caught in between two women named Rowena and Helga. When one offered to be an advisor, and the other refused, saying that they should both rule. If there were two men, they would do as such.

Naryu contracted her sisters, and learned of their choices. After a few moments of thought, they agreed that two women of wisdom to the rash men of courage and power.

So the city of Hogwarts was built, our beautiful city of magick. The three goddesses were pleased and created one final gift on the day that Rowena, the final one living, died. It was a symbol of unity; its name was the Triforce. They hid the Triforce in the Eternal Library.

Half an eon ago, a portal opened to the Eternal Library. Monsters streamed out of the portal, and threatened the existence of Hogwarts. Seven sages, each a descendant of one of the founders, worked together to seal the portal. The Shield Guardians, an order of secret knights, aided the sages in their quest.

Many a Guardian died to protect the sages, but their sacrifice did not go in vain. Their life-forces strengthened the spells that the seven sages wove to seal the Eternal Library.

Now, the ruler of Hogwarts is Albus Dumbledore, a quiet retiring man who was known as the greatest wizard of this time. His heirs are a pair of girls, sisters in heart although not in flesh. Lady Hermonie is the elder, a maiden born to people of little magick and unknowing holders of the sage Titiana's bloodline, who carried Ravenclaw's blood. Lady Virginia, a redheaded lass, known affectionately as Ginny, was of a wizarding line that held Tordek, one of a set of twins who were of Helga's bloodline.

Meanwhile, the city is under siege by a descendant of Ganon, the only one of Salzaar's blood who attempted to use the Triforce for his own greedy reasons, a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. He recently found a clue that would enable him to enter the Eternal Library, one that would involve the last of all of the founders' bloodlines…


	2. The Hero's Discovery

Author's Note- I don't know who's reviewed, but thank you!!!!!!

But anyways, I'm supposed to be off the Internet, and so this is quick.

Legend of Hogwarts

Chapter one

The Guard

Harry looked out onto the city of Hogwarts. He smiled and laughed. He had seen it before, but today, he was entering it.

Sirius, his uncle, nodded. "Remember, you have to buy some cloth, Harry." He looked ruefully at their threadbare clothes. "Or would you like to be naked in the winter?"

Harry snorted. "I know, Uncle Sirius. If I can, I'm getting a pet. That way, I can talk to _something_ other than you. See ya!" Then, Harry turned away from Sirius and ran down the hill to the gate.

"Name?" the guard said sternly to Harry.

Harry briskly spoke his name and explained his business in the city.

"Do you have magick?"

Harry must have looked puzzled for the guard chuckled.

"I mean, can you do something that non-magick folk can't do?"

"Oh! Well, yes. But, I haven't had a lot of training." Harry looked down at his boots. "I live with my uncle in the mountains."

"It's okay. Show something."

Harry extended his hand and closed his emerald green eyes.

"Lumos!" A small ball of light appeared in Harry's hand.

The guard nodded. "Welcome to Hogwarts." He opened the gate.

Harry walked in, and looked at the three galleons Sirius had given him. "Two for cloth, and one for me." Harry wandered about the Circle District until a bell began to ring. Harry, confused, asked a guard about it.

"It rings every half-hour, young man." He answered disdainfully. His pale lips were in a sneer and his gray eyes were dark with disgust.

Harry shrugged and walked away.

"Step right up, come see if you can cut the stones with one stroke! If you can, I'll give you ten galleons, and a free sword!" A man with silver eyes was hollering out on a platform. Behind him were four statues, all of them of Tom Riddle, a warlord who had recently retreated to lick his wounds. The man looked at Harry, and said, "What about you, young sir? Take a shot?"

"Can I move the statues?"

"Not off the platform, but yes, otherwise."

Harry grinned. "My wooden sword would break. May I choose the sword first?"

The man nodded. "The swords are under the platform. Take a look!"

Harry nodded. He walked over, and looked at the varying swords. He checked them for balance, length, and finally, color of the pommel. The perfect one was made of steel, with a single ruby in the pommel.

"Okay, now." Harry murmured as he came out. He blinked. A group of boys were trying the challenge, but failing.

Harry got on the top of the platform, and said, "Excuse me, I was about to try."

The redheaded leader looked at Harry and grinned. "Good luck. None of my friends could do it."

Harry shrugged and started to push the statues into the formation of a small square. After that, Harry stood the center, and closed his eyes.

"What is that kid doing?"

"Maybe he's gonna bore them into breaking!"

"Yeah, you're probably right!"

"Regiment, SILENCE!" The leader shouted. The group shut up instantly.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. He lifted the sword up, and nodded. He could feel the strength in the blade. He focused his power into that shaft of magick, and waited as the magick built up. Finally-

"Haaaayah!" Harry screamed as he performed a sword spin. The spark of magick that had been building up at the tip released itself, causing Harry to spin once and slice through the statues.

All of the onlookers gasped in shock, awe, and amazement. This tall thin black-haired boy, who was obviously not in the Guard, had completed what they knew as James' Challenge!

The leader walked up to Harry and said, "_What_ are you?"

Harry blinked, and said, "Wizard?"

"No, no. My regiment and I are wizards. No wizard could figure out James' Challenge. But you did." The leader said softly.

"Wizards, Lieutenant Weasley," a woman's voice said calmly, "can figure out the Challenge." The owner came into view. It was a teenage girl with short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. "It's just a matter of mind as well as matter. You and the younger of the Guard tend to think of the physical much more often. That is why you are forced to continue your studies after joining, to make sure that you can think under fire."

She turned to Harry. "Now. What is your _full name_?"

Harry hesitated. Harry had been told many times not to tell his full name. Uncle Sirius was one of the most reckless people Harry knew (that's not saying much), but he was very cautious about that one fact. He had never allowed Harry to say neither of their names.

The girl frowned, and said, "What is wrong?"

"I refuse to answer, kind lady."

The girl laughed, a bright bubbling sound. "Then, I must take one guess."

Harry nodded, preparing himself to run.

"But first. Lieutenant Weasley, Lord Dumbledore must be informed of _Harry Potter_."

All of the observers gasped.

Lieutenant Weasley's eyes widened. "He's _James Potter's _son?!"

The girl nodded. She was about to speak when-

"Lady Hermonie!"

A middle-aged woman hopped onto the platform. She looked thoroughly pissed off.

"Milady, how many times have I told you not to run off, especially during a festival!" She said coldly.

"But-"

"No buts!" the woman hissed.

"Excuse me, madam?" Harry said softly. "I believe some of this may be my fault."

The woman looked at Harry, and asked briskly, "How?"

Lieutenant Weasley spoke, "He completed James' Challenge."

The woman gasped. "Im-im-impossible!" she sputtered. "Only James was able to-"

"Nanna," the girl addressed as Lady Hermonie said, "It's his son. I- hey, wait!"

Harry had taken the money, and ran like hell was on his heels. He was already out of sight when the guards and Lady Hermonie had noticed his flight.

Harry ran into another district, and stopped. He looked about, and blinked. _This looks so familiar,_ Harry thought, looking at the small house he was standing in front of. It was dilapidated, but he remembered it.

"That was the home of one of our finest heroes, lad."

Harry spun about, to see a young man, with glittering blue eyes. "James Potter, a warrior who died in single combat with Tom Riddle. It's a pity that they don't keep up his home."

Harry stared. This had been once his house, not the small one-room cottage that he and Sirius lived in. "I've been hearing that he had a wife and child."

The man sighed. "Captain Lillian died in combat with Riddle's consort, a woman named Rita. His son's fate is unknown. Many believe that he is dead."

Harry nodded.

"Lad, what is your name?"

Harry gulped and said, "Harry."

The man smiled. "Sirius's nephew. I am an old friend of Sirius, and of James. You look like your father. Except for those eyes. Oh, I forgot. I'm Magus Lupin. I serve in the Magi Unit of the Hogwarts Guard."

Harry blinked. "You're Remus. Uncle Sirius talked about you! He said you were the smartest of the group."

Remus laughed. "We were all equally brilliant in different ways. The Art was my weapon, the sword were Sirius and James' gift." He shook his head. "Well, what brings you here to Hogwarts?"

"I just needed some cloth."

"There you are!"

Harry and Remus looked about. A redheaded lass ran up to Remus. "Lupin, we're looking for someone."

"Er, who, Lady Ginny?" Remus said.

"Hermonie said that Harry Potter, you know who he is, is in Hogwarts! He ran off, and we're looking for him," Lady Ginny gushed out.

Harry sighed. "What is so special about him?!"

Remus smiled. "His father is the main reason. A fine warrior." Lupin's eyes sparkled.

"Oh."

Ginny nodded earnestly. "Grandfather, Lord Dumbledore, told me that Harry was in training, but when he came, he was supposed to enter the Guard. That's why Captain Sirius Black is in such trouble. He kidnapped Harry."


End file.
